


Дитя Гиланнайн

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, light!Omegaverse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Иногда среди эльфов рождаются дети, выглядящие как мальчики, но по достижении телесной зрелости способные зачинать и рожать детей. Когда-то их считали даром Гиланнайн, но в современных эльфинажах им редко находится место, а само их существование тщательно скрывают от чужаков. Долийцы принимают подобных беглецов в свои кланы: без особой приязни, но в память о путях древней богини и ради потомства, которое они могут принести вымирающему Народу. Однажды один из Детей Гиланнайн оказывается не в том месте не в то время и становится во главе Инквизиции.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Пусть слово «омегавёрс» в предупреждении вас не обманывает, это диетическая версия, без большей части родимых пятен. Фактически, от омегавёрса тут только мпрег. Текст написан на внутрикомандную заявку для команды WTF Dragon Age 2017. Бета: Laen-y

  
_«Гиланнайн держалась в стороне от народа. Своею силой она порождала животных, которых никто до тех пор не видел. <...> Проохотившись на них год, Андруил предложила Гилланайн: боги поделятся с нею силой, а она пусть уничтожит свои творения. Гиланнайн согласилась и попросила три дня на то, чтобы отменить сотворенное. В первый день она повергла чудовищ в небе, кроме тех, что принесла в дар Андруил. Во второй день утопила она морских гигантов, кроме самых глубоководных, ибо на совесть были они сотворены, и гордыня остановила ее руку. В третий день убила она тварей на земле ― кроме галл, чью грацию любила превыше всего на свете». _  
Из «Истории об эльфийской богине Гиланнайн». Автор неизвестен

\- 1 -

Дверь, ведущая в покои Инквизитора, — самая обычная деревянная дверь из плохо оструганных занозистых досок. Примета всё ещё не до конца завершившейся перестройки крепости, доставшейся им едва ли не в руинах.

Жозефина давно привыкла вежливо стучать в эту дверь по утрам, недолго ждать приветливого «Да!» и заходить. Иногда вместе с планом дел на день и документами на подпись она приносила Инквизитору Лавеллану маленькую чашечку чая с печеньем, чтобы сделать его утро немного приятней. Это был её способ выразить благодарность за то, как мало проблем доставлял ей «неотёсанный долийский дикарь» в роли главы могущественной организации.

Алларос Лавеллан вполне заслуживал её доброе отношение — к своим обязанностям он относился ответственно и серьёзно и никогда не стеснялся спросить совета, если своеобразный жизненный опыт или ограниченность знаний мешали ему разобраться в чём-то. В личном общении же он был одним из наиболее чутких, честных и обаятельных мужчин, которых Жозефина вообще знала. 

Она имела честь считать его своим другом. И сейчас её переполняло беспокойство.

Потому что Инквизитор третий день отказывался выходить и никого не принимал, даже слуг, принесших еду, прогонял прочь вместе с подносами, и если бы не полное ярости и брани рычание, которым он подкреплял свои отказы, в пору было бы усомниться, жив ли он вообще.

Единственным, кому он — после долгого разговора — всё же открыл дверь, была Жозефина. От неё Лавеллан принял большой кувшин с водой, но в комнату не пустил и от лекаря отказался в грубой форме.

И было это больше суток назад.

В тот раз Инквизитор выглядел нездоровым, но гораздо больше настораживали изменения в поведении: прежде Лавеллан не позволял себе ни повышать голос на союзников, ни, тем более, сыпать оскорблениями. На негласном собрании советники предположили уже и наркотические вещества, и неудавшееся покушение, и стыдную болезнь, о которой дикий долиец не может рассказать даже лекарю. Все эти обсуждения ни на шаг не приблизили их к истине. 

Лелиана и Каллен впервые сошлись во мнении: они предлагали исходить из того, что Инквизитор не в себе. Сломать дверь, скрутить своего предводителя и насильно подвергнуть диагностике целителя. Видеть такое единодушие было по-своему приятно, но всё же Жозефина категорически настаивала на мирном урегулировании вопроса.

Ни в дурную болезнь, ни в наркотики она ни на миг не верила и сомневалась, что верит Лелиана. Они обе слишком хорошо заметили, как изменилось в эти три дня поведение обитателей Скайхолда — и едва ли речь могла идти о совпадении. Все, и в особенности те, кто подолгу находился в главном зале — вблизи инквизиторских покоев — казались взбудораженными, взвинченными, сами не понимая, чем. За последние двое суток Лелиане донесли о большем количестве ссор, драк, флирта и тайных связей, чем обычно приходилось на пару недель.

Удалось также заметить, что, проходя по главному залу, эльфы-слуги время от времени начинали беспокойно принюхиваться, а то и оглядываться исподтишка, словно ища источник незнакомого запаха, который стоящие рядом люди попросту не чуяли.

Агенты Лелианы проверили все продукты, колодцы, все жаровни, очаги, камины и свечи на чужеродные добавки, но предсказуемо ничего не нашли, да и воздействие казалось слишком слабым для продуманной диверсии. Расспросить самих эльфов представлялось идеей в достаточной степени безнадёжной — те никогда не были болтливы с чужаками, а на прямой вопрос, не ощущают ли чего-то странного, только косо смотрели и заверяли, что у них всё в полном порядке.

Солас, к которому Лелиана спустилась для разговора с глазу на глаз, выслушал её со своим обычным нечитаемым выражением лица и сообщил, что, после того как вчера закончил расписывать одну из стен, ещё долго не сумеет почуять никакого запаха, кроме разве что запаха краски.

Единственным источником информации оставался сам Лавеллан — если бы удалось убедить его сотрудничать. Жозефина считала, что у неё получится. По крайней мере, она обязана была приложить все усилия, прежде чем с чистой совестью позволить солдатам выбить его дверь и связать, словно опасного безумца или бешеное животное.

 

И вот она стучит в небрежно оструганную дверь самого, наверное, значительного в мировом масштабе эльфа со времён Гараэля и прикидывает, как бы не позволить прогнать себя без объяснений.

— Лорд Инквизитор! Инквизитор, это Жозефина Монтилье. Пожалуйста, откройте!

Она подождала немного и уже занесла руку, чтобы постучать снова, уже настойчивей, когда из-за двери раздались тихие шаркающие шаги, и узнаваемый, хоть и непривычно тихий и хриплый голос Лавеллана произнёс:

— Жозефина?

Как будто он был удивлён её приходом или пытался сообразить, что она здесь делает. Или кто она такая. Неважный признак. Не говоря уж о том, что в его голосе сейчас не чувствовалось ни грана той энергии, с которой он совсем недавно спускал с лестницы непрошенных визитёров.

— Пожалуйста, Алларос, откройте. Я найду способ вам помочь, о чём бы ни шла речь. И буду молчать, что бы ни увидела.

Какое-то время за дверью царила тишина, потом Лавеллан сказал:

— Позови Соласа. Скажи... скажи, я очень прошу его прийти. Мне и впрямь нужна помощь.

Жозефине послушались нотки подавляемого страха или тоски, и она вздрогнула от дурного предчувствия.

— Могу я ещё хоть что-то сделать для вас? — осторожно спросила она, позволив прозвучать своей тревоге и симпатии.

— Нет, — отрезал Лавеллан, и теперь в его голосе была утерянная было решительность. — Только Солас может помочь. Если захочет.

***

— Возможно, мы ошибочно связали состояние Инквизитора с этими странностями в главном зале, — задумчиво произнесла Лелиана, выслушав подругу. — Возможно, возникла проблема с Меткой.

Она вопросительно посмотрела на Соласа.

— У меня есть предположение, — сказал тот спокойно. — Но я не могу им поделиться. Хотя лично я не считаю эту информацию запретной, Инквизитор Лавеллан, судя по всему, со мной бы не согласился. 

Видно было, что уговаривать его бессмысленно. Солас вроде бы охотно сотрудничал с Инквизицией в вопросах, связанных с Разрывами, однако нельзя было не заметить, что в действительности этот эльф очень скрытен, упрям и себе на уме. Жозефина считала, им всем крайне повезло, что Инквизитором не стал кто-нибудь подобный. С ним бы они намучились.

— Насколько это опасно? — деловито уточнила Лелиана.

— Для меня или для вас? — переспросил Солас со скрытой насмешкой. — Не стоит беспокойства: я в полной безопасности, а худшее, что угрожает жителям крепости — небольшие, вполне житейские беспорядки. Никаких разрывов Завесы и масштабных разрушений.

— А что по поводу безопасности Инквизитора? — спросила Жозефина.

Солас бросил на неё неожиданно острый взгляд и чуть улыбнулся. Веселья, как и теплоты, в его улыбке не было вовсе.

— Инквизитор Лавеллан, — произнёс он невозмутимо, — будет жив и достаточно здоров, чтобы через несколько дней вернуться к своим обязанностям. 

Лелиану этот ответ устроил, Каллена — не полностью, но он промолчал. 

— Вам нужны какие-нибудь снадобья или приспособления? — спросила Жозефина.

— Да. С вашей стороны было бы очень любезно помочь мне, — церемонно склонил голову эльф.

***

Они молча поднялись в келью, где Солас ночевал и хранил немногочисленные личные вещи.

— Одна из почитаемыми долийцами божеств, Гиланнайн, — начал Солас своим обычным лекторским тоном, едва закрыв дверь, — отличалась страстью к сомнительным экспериментам над животным миром. При этом она не всегда считалась с природой. Некоторые её создания оказались удачны: красивы, полезны... другие были настоящими чудовищами. Не все из них были уничтожены в свой черёд — руку богини удерживала то гордыня, то эстетическое восхищение, то иные, вполне земные чувства... Среди прочего, существует легенда, что однажды Гиланнайн пришла в голову идея создать особую разновидность эльфов. Они появлялись на свет как обычные дети, всегда — мальчики, росли обаятельными и харизматичными, умеющими убедить и повести за собой. Отличные лидеры, пользующиеся всеобщей любовью и поклонением. Однако у такой даровитости была своя цена.

Не глядя на Жозефину, Солас принялся собирать сумку: пара мехов с водой, заживляющие и обезболивающие мази, корень канавариса. Разумеется, помощь ему не требовалась.

— Дети Гиланнайн, внешне выглядя в точности как обычные мужчины, отличались от них по своему внутреннему телесному устройству. Будучи способными оплодотворить женщину обычным образом, раз в несколько лет они также приходили в некое особое состояние, в котором настойчиво искали объятий мужчин, и, как считается, отказать им было крайне сложно... в эти периоды Дети Гиланнайн зачинали, как если бы были женщинами, и в большинстве случаев благополучно вынашивали и при минимальной помощи лекаря рожали плод. Ни сами... периоды, ни их последствия для жертв божественного творчества не проходили приятно или безболезненно.

Он сделал паузу и взглянул на Жозефину, словно ожидая её реакции. Не дождавшись, спокойно продолжал:

— Можно предположить, что в давние времена Дети Гиланнайн пользовались большим уважением в обществе, но в современных эльфинажах места им нет: они не могут создать нормальной семьи, причиняют беспокойство общине и ставят под угрозу попытки городских эльфов стать частью человеческого общества. От чужаков само их существование скрывают как постыдную семейную тайну. Рождается таких «отмеченных», к счастью, немного, и те, кто годам к семнадцати не ладят к стропилам петлю, обычно сбегают в лес в поисках долийцев. Те принимают их без большого восторга — только из уважения к «древним путям» и потому, что ещё одно детородное чрево — не лишнее для вымирающего народа. 

Он застегнул сумку, выпрямился и спокойно посмотрел в лицо Жозефине.

— Я рассказываю вам эту легенду только потому, что не могу не замечать, как сильны ваши тёплые чувства к Алларосу и беспокойство за него. Думаю, узнай вы какой-нибудь его секрет, что-нибудь, чего он стыдится и хочет скрыть от всего мира...

— Я бы не выдала его, — Жозефина с честью выдержала это испытание, сохранив совершенно ровный светский тон.

— Прекрасно. Распорядитесь — пусть к дверям инквизиторских покоев доставят побольше воды, и пусть его не беспокоят по крайней мере до завтрашнего вечера.

***

Дверь была не заперта — с учётом всего, это можно было расценить как однозначное приглашение.

Воздух в роскошных покоях выстыл: все большие окна были распахнуты, высокогорный ветер гонял по комнате снежинки, но Солас всё равно почувствовал лёгкий тёплый запах, сухой и неорганический — тот самый дразнящий, но не томительный аромат, что постепенно рассеивался по мере удаления от главного зала и одинаково действовал на всех, хотя по-настоящему ощутить его могли только обладающие более тонким обонянием элвен.

Пол тут и там пятнали подсохшие кровяные пятна. Пёстрое от подобных же следов покрывало было сорвано с постели и грязным комом валялось на полу.

Первым делом Солас закрыл все окна и растопил камин. Хорошенько подкормив пламя, он подошёл к Инквизитору, съёжившемуся на балконе, на полу.

Алларос был полуодет и трясся, словно в ознобе, однако лоб его, когда Солас наклонился проверить температуру, буквально полыхал. Не тратя слов, Солас поднял Инквизитора на ноги и отвёл, шатающегося и безвольного, в комнату, на разворошенную кровать. Запер балконные двери, разложил на постели снадобья — прежде чем пытаться поговорить, следовало усмирить снедавший его жар.

Алларос послушно выпил зелья, но отчаянно сопротивлялся попыткам укрыть его потеплее. Он был очень бледен, с почти белыми губами и беспокойно движущимися, расширенными зрачками. Грязные волосы липли к заострившемуся, покрытому испариной лицу.

— Солас, — произнёс он в какой-то момент: видимо, сознание его прояснилось, и он перестал отталкивать кутающие его руки. — Ты пришёл.

— Почему ты позвал именно меня? — задал больше всего беспокоящий вопрос Солас.

— Больше некого, — Алларос неловко подтянул одеяло вверх, хотя ему наверняка всё ещё было жарко. — Раз уже мне всё равно придётся лечь под кого-то, пусть это хоть будет тот, кого я уважаю.

— Я... вероятно, польщён, — Солас не стал изображать радость. — Но, честно признаюсь, мне было бы проще, останови ты выбор на ком-то другом.

Инквизитор вдруг оскалился, словно увидел перед собой врага, и хрипло выдохнул:

— Не хочу носить полукровку, который никогда не найдёт себе места! Шемов и так больше, чем надо — не хочу мучиться, чтобы появился ещё один! 

Солас накрыл его стискивающую край одеяла руку своей и немного подождал. Алларос быстро затих, словно перегорев, его дыхание выровнялось.

— Из эльфов в крепости я доверяю только тебе. Ты мне поможешь? — он нервно облизнул сухие обметанные губы и добавил. — Пожалуйста.

Во взгляде его было больше надежды, стыда и чувства вины, чем Солас хотел бы когда-либо видеть. Собственная вина иглой впилась в сердце.

— Да, — сказал он, отведя глаза. — Не вижу другого выхода.

Конечно, вовсе не перспектива телесной близости с мужчиной или, если уж на то пошло, с Алларосом, отвращала его. Это был самый банальный страх — страх перед собственной возможной ошибкой, страх, понемногу подтачивавший его уверенность многие месяцы, пока он с изумлением смотрел, как ничтожный, случайно угодивший в мельничные жернова судьбы мальчишка-долиец проявляет себя всё более талантливым и дальновидным лидером. В решениях этого дикаря сохранялся чуткий баланс между расчётом и состраданием, он то и дело проявлял мудрость, интуицию и жажду справедливости, которыми можно было лишь восхищаться.

И Солас восхищался. У его восхищения был привкус душного ужаса: ведь если один из долийцев оказался таким — возможно, и остальные вовсе не блеклые тени прошлого?

Возможно, весь его план — кошмарная, чудовищная ошибка?

Соласу льстило внимание Аллароса, его близость — но всеми силами он препятствовал дальнейшему сближению. Как бы ни влекло Соласа к Инквизитору, тот оставался обречённой на скорую смерть жертвой обстоятельств, и следовало считать милосердным то, что Якорь убьёт его до того, как Алларос увидит конец того мира, который так отчаянно защищает.

Солас не хотел лишней боли — ни для него, ни для себя. Иногда он с отвращением чувствовал себя коварным волком из детской сказки, дурящим голову наивному ягнёнку. Инквизитор был далеко не ягнёнком, да и наивностью не отличался, но всё же, всё же... не стоило ему так доверять Соласу. Это, безусловно, удобно, но всё же — не стоило.

И вот закономерный итог: именно его Алларос, отчаянно стыдящийся дара Гиланнайн, позвал теперь, перед ним не побоялся предстать как никогда уязвимым. Рядом с этим пониманием мерк даже предстоящий акт физического единения. Вряд ли он сможет добавить ещё интимности.

— Когда ты в последний раз приходил в охоту? — спросил Солас своим лучшим уверенным и деловитым тоном. Как лекарь или учёный. 

Наполнив водой миску из-под сморщившихся и частично засохших яблок, он намочил полотенце и положил Алларосу на лоб. Тот тихо выдохнул от удовольствия и закрыл лихорадочно блестящие глаза:

— Четыре года назад, по весне. Мне помог друг. Нам повезло тогда — я остался пустым.

Солас всей душой понадеялся, что в этот раз повезёт так же. Он бы даже помолился, если б было кому.

— Он был неженатым охотником, — зачем-то добавил Лавеллан, тревожно распахивая глаза. — Я бы не стал просить того, у кого кто-то есть.

— Ты сам знаешь, что я одинок и увлечён другими вещами, — заверил его Солас. В конце концов, ближе всех к определению «кто-то» в его случае был сам Алларос, по крайней мере, если учитывать платонические чувства.

Лавеллан успокоено кивнул и, помедлив, осторожно взял Соласа за руку горячей рукой.

— Тогда давай поскорее сделаем то, что нужно? Мне... нехорошо.

Солас догадывался, что «нехорошо» — достаточно сильное преуменьшение. В конце концов, Лавеллан почти три дня провёл наедине с собственным стремительно перестраивающимся телом, безуспешно пытаясь побороть необоримую потребность и страшась позвать на помощь. И наверняка не имея даже паршивой припарки для облегчения своего состояния.

— Сначала ты выпьешь воды и примешь лекарства, — распорядился Солас. — Они помогут тебе пережить это состояние.

— Я справлюсь, — свёл брови Алларос.

— Не сомневаюсь. Насколько сильная сейчас боль?

— Терпимо, — он облизнул сухие губы и неловко добавил. — С тех, как ты тут, стало полегче.

Солас незаметно сжал и разжал кулак, затем невозмутимо протянул Инквизитору мех с водой:

— Пей, ты обезвожен. Я приготовлю лекарства.

***

Приняв укрепляющее, заживляющее и обезболивающее почти в равных пропорциях, Алларос ненадолго задремал. Жар немного спал, и Солас без опаски оставил его, чтобы выглянуть за дверь, где уже ждало несколько вёдер воды, присланных заботливой Жозефиной. Видимо, она предположила, что Инквизитору понадобится принять ванну.

Сама по себе идея была хорошей — Алларосу не помешало бы смыть пот и засохшую кровь, да и просто расслабиться в подогретой магией воде. Однако не было сомнений, что для того, чтобы вымыться самостоятельно, Инквизитор пока слишком слаб, а помощь в таком деле он точно не примет. Не сейчас, когда всякий намёк на собственную беспомощность и зависимость воспринимается им так остро и болезненно.

И верно, руки у проснувшегося Аллароса тряслись, но он категорически настоял, что уж обтереться мокрой тряпкой в состоянии сам. Солас не стал настаивать, он вообще старался быть настолько деликатным, насколько в их ситуации это было возможно.

Дверь он запер очень тщательно — сперва входную, потом двери балкона. Подкинул дров в камин. По-настоящему тепло в комнате, конечно, от этого не стало — слишком большим было помещение, слишком маленьким очаг, — но пронзительный холод отступил.

Алларос со сдавленной бранью возился за задёрнутым балдахином. Потом затих и негромко позвал Соласа. Тот разулся и нырнул за пыльный бархатный полог.

Алларос казался немного посвежевшим. Полностью обнажённый, он сидел у изголовья, скрестив лодыжки. Излишне и говорить, что он вовсе не был возбуждён.

Зрачки его в полумраке занавешенного пространства светились как круглые зелёные зеркала, и Солас знал, что его собственные глаза сейчас выглядят точно так же. Неохотно отведя настороженный взгляд, Алларос неловко повернулся, лёг лицом вниз. Согнул одну ногу, чтобы Соласу было удобней.

Солас успокаивающе провёл руками по его напряжённой спине.

— Мне молчать? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я говорил?

Алларос выдохнул в подушку, приподнял голову:

— Не знаю. Всё равно. 

Было более чем очевидно, как сильно он хочет, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. В любой другой ситуации, вероятно, Солас был бы оскорблён.

По крайней мере, Алларос не требовал поскорее приступить к делу, терпел осторожные прикосновения и лёгкие поцелуи. Солас старался быть с ним нежным, вселить в него хоть немного собственной уверенности и спокойствия — и ему казалось, что это начало получаться. Ровно до того момента, как, заведя ладонь под живот Алларосу и коснувшись едва начавшего твердеть члена, не услышал сдавленное:

— Что ты делаешь?.. Зачем?..

Обычно Солас отличался завидным терпением, но тут его терпение лопнуло. Отстранившись, он сел на пятки.

— Видишь ли, я считаю, что, занимаясь любовью, имею право доставить удовольствие партнёру.

Алларос обернулся через плечо, потом вовсе перевернулся на спину и хмуро взглянул на Соласа.

— Сейчас это не обязательно.

— Алларос, — Солас положил руку ему на голень. — Пожалуйста, перестань воспринимать то, что происходит между нами, как наказание или испытание, которое нужно выдержать без единого стона. Ты не виноват в том, кто ты есть. Не стыдись себя.

— Я не стыжусь! Я ненавижу это тело, — Алларос отвёл глаза, но не отдёрнулся и не вздрогнул, когда Солас повёл рукой вверх к его колену и бедру.

— Не нужно, — сказал Солас вполголоса. — В тебе нет ничего, что стоило бы ненавидеть. И твоё тело заслуживает более уважительного обращения. 

Алларос промолчал, прикрыв глаза и чуть заметно поддаваясь навстречу его ладони. Касания Соласа были пока почти невинными исследующими, но ощущение интимности казалось сильнее, чем минуту назад, когда он целовал лопатки Аллароса.

— Это так странно, — тихо произнёс наконец Лавеллан. — Я думал, ты будешь меня презирать.

— Ты ошибался, — просто отозвался Солас.

Алларос не стал переспрашивать, спорить или торопить его. Теперь, когда он не стремился всеми силами превратить любовный акт в мученический, всё происходило легче. Несмотря на отсутствие опыта в телесном наслаждении, Алларос был очень отзывчив. Проявляемая им обычно к себе суровость сыграла с ним злую шутку — малейшая ласка поражала его и лишала сдержанности.

Солас чувствовал, что ответно теряет голову.

Проникновение стало воистину долгожданным для них обоих. Алларос вцепился в Соласа с неожиданной силой, крепко обнял, будто удерживая — будто тот мог внезапно сбежать — и глухо вскрикнул. Солас сцеловал с его губ этот звук и начал двигаться — неторопливо, чутко ловя телесный отклик. Вжимающиеся в спину ногти Аллароса помогали ему, то усиливая, то ослабляя нажим.

Сухой тёплый запах сгустился, окутывая их обоих. Дрова в камине медленно прогорали.

— 2 —

— Как от этого избавиться? — спросил Алларос сразу, как только Солас закрыл за собой дверь и прошёл в его комнату.

Инквизитор сидел за своим столом, бледный в прозелень и напуганный до крайней стадии гнева.

Солас ожидал этого разговора с тех пор, как заметил, как часто теперь Инквизитору нездоровится без всякой на то причины. Он прекрасно знал, что Лавеллан столь же вынослив, как и все его сородичи и вовсе не приучен жалеть себя. 

— Я слышал, шемки пьют какие-то травы, чтобы скинуть ненужный плод, — продолжал Алларос тише. Голос его звучал довольно спокойно, но пальцы на краю стола сжались до белых ногтей.

Солас подошёл ближе, сел. Покачал головой:

— Ты ведь не женщина, Алларос. Дети Гиланнайн производят на свет потомство только посредством чревосечения. 

— Ну так разрежь меня и вынь эту дрянь! — рявкнул Лавеллан, с неприятным, тревожным звуком процарапав стол. Он вскочил, сжав кулаки. — Я не могу... с этим внутри!..

— Это невозможно, — Солас не пытался смягчить свой голос, звучать успокаивающе. Сейчас он выступал не как друг, а как эксперт, и его вердикт был беспощаден. — Твоё тело устроено отлично от женского, я не возьмусь проводить операцию на столь раннем сроке. Нужно ждать.

Алларос опёрся о стол, словно враз лишившись сил. Кажется, ему стало дурно.

— Ты ведь делал это раньше? — спросил он через некоторое время, всё ещё зло, но уже без прежнего запала.

— Только однажды. Поэтому и не могу позволить себе рисковать твоей жизнью.

Лавеллан сжал зубы и резко выдохнул. Глухо спросил:

— Он выжил? 

— Да. Как и ребёнок.

— Вот уж что меня совсем не волнует, — он помедлил и вернулся за стол. Сказал. — Что ж, пока я могу сражаться и ездить верхом, нужно успеть как можно больше. Пожалуйста, передай Жозефине, что я прошу военный совет собраться через полчаса, — он взглянул Соласу в глаза и добавил. — И спасибо, что терпишь меня. Ты не обязан.

— Я тоже участвовал в создании этой проблемы, — отозвался Солас. — И помогу в её разрешении.

— Прости, если был груб с тобой, — Алларос побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Я вспылил.

— Я тебя не виню. Ты ещё хорошо держишься.

Лавеллан молчал, но чувствовалось, что он хочет сказать ещё что-то. Солас ждал, глядя в окно на высоко плывущие облака.

— Солас, — негромко произнёс наконец Алларос и кашлянул. — Мне страшно. И стыдно за этот страх.

— Нет ничего постыдного в страхе перед незнакомой опасностью. И ты не будешь один перед ней.

***

Таинственное нездоровье Инквизитора, длящееся уже несколько месяцев, служило постоянной пищей для сплетен. О природе болезни никто ничего не знал — впрочем, в основном сплетники сходились на том, что всему виной Метка.

Недавно Инквизитор почти перестал покидать крепость, выезжая только на закрытие Разрывов. Однако эффективность Инквизиции осталась прежней, да и дыры в Завесе исправно латались, что изрядно укорачивало трепливые языки — те, до которых не успели добраться агенты канцлера Соловей.

По утрам Лавеллан пил с Жозефиной чай. Из-за постоянной тошноты он не завтракал, но чай желудок милостиво принимал. После ритуального чаепития их ждали дела, но время чая оставалось незыблемой передышкой в расписании.

— Как думаешь, много народу догадывается об этом? — спросил как-то Лавеллан, небрежно указав на свой живот. Изменения в фигуре были пока не катастрофические, но уже достаточные, чтобы причинять постоянные неудобства и требовать лёгкой маскировки просторной одеждой.

Советников о положении Инквизитора осведомили вынужденно — из стратегических соображений. Больше никто знать не должен был — к этому прилагали все возможные усилия.

— Возможно, Железный Бык, — предположила Жозефина. — Он всё же Бен-Хазрат. Однако, он не счёл нужным сообщить об этом в своих донесениях. Что до остальных, то едва ли вам стоит об этом беспокоиться. Беременность — последнее, что предположат о недомогании мужчины.

— Но все эльфы, конечно, в курсе, — пробормотал Алларос. 

— К счастью, ваш народ довольно скрытен, — улыбнулась Жозефина. — Иногда это становится удобным.

 

Солас приходил по вечерам. Обычно они играли в «королевы» и обсуждали продвижения изысканий Соласа и дела крепости. Иногда — реже — самочувствие Аллароса. Тот сначала напрягался, потом постепенно привык. Вопреки его опасениям, Солас не начал относиться к нему хуже после произошедшего и вёл себя как друг и лекарь, а не как случайный любовник, нечаянно ставший отцом ненужного обоим ребёнка. Аллароса это полностью устраивало, хотя в последнее время ему порой казалось, что в заботе Соласа о нём сквозит чуть больше нежности, чем прежде.

— Забавно, — сказал как-то Алларос, расставляя фигуры для новой игры. — Существо, которое даже ещё не появилось на свет, уже доставляет столько неприятностей.

— Всё ещё ненавидишь его? — спросил Солас. Он всеми силами скрывал от Лавеллана собственные душевные метания. С тех пор, как нежданная беременность стала фактом, разум и чувства вели в нём непрерывную войну. Или, вернее сказать, чувства и чувства. Он то преисполнялся состраданием к Алларосу, то скорбел о ребёнке, которого, скорее всего, ещё до рождения убьёт Якорь, то злился сам на себя, то думал, что впервые за долгое время мог бы стать отцом, воспитать кого-то достойного... то вспоминал, что в новом мире этому ребёнку не будет места. Временами ему казалось, что лучшим выходом будет уйти прямо сейчас, тихо исчезнуть без слов прощания — но он не мог. Инквизитор был ему дорог и не заслуживал такого удара, особенно сейчас.

— Кажется, я смирился, — Лавеллан кривовато улыбнулся. — В конце концов, может, это будет не так уж плохо: дать кому-то жизнь. Я довольно уже отнял их.

«Может быть, это было бы не так уж плохо, — подумал Солас печально. — Может быть».

— 3 —

Утром последней битвы с Корифеем, Инквизитору было так плохо, что Соласу пришлось влить в него две порции целебного зелья, чтобы тот вообще смог встать с постели. Разумеется, это никак не удержало Инквизитора от участия в сражении.

Когда под небом, освободившимся от последнего Разрыва, они принялись искать и окликать друг друга, Солас первым добрался до Лавеллана. Тот был без сознания, левая, несущая Якорь рука сжата в кулак, правая бессильно сомкнута на каменном осколке, вонзившемся в грудь. Несколько других попали в живот и правую ногу. Вынимать их было опасно — Алларос мог истечь кровью, не дождавшись помощи. Магические резервы Соласа были почти исчерпаны, и он со всей определённость понял, что оказался вплотную к ситуации, в которой в буквальном смысле совершенно бессилен.

Он попытался осторожно напоить Инквизитора зельем, понемногу вливая ему в рот и массажем горла заставляя проглотить. Тем временем к ним подошли Варрик и Железный Бык. Тот тоже был ранен, но не так тяжело, держался довольно бодро, а сломанную руку засунул за портупею, чтобы не задевать.

При виде Инквизитора Бык присвистнул. В этот момент Алларос пришёл в себя, открыл глаза и прохрипел:

— Брешь?

— Ты её закрыл, — сказал Варрик. — И отправил Корифея туда, где ему и место.

— Хорошо, — успокоено отозвался Алларос. Изо рта у него шла кровь.

— Даже не думай! — прогудел Бык. — Какой смысл побеждать, если потом не можешь это отметить.

Солас собрался с силами и начал исцеляющее заклинание.

— Оставь, всё хорошо, — слабым голосом попытался остановить его Лавеллан. — Я умру.

Солас не счёл нужным отвечать. Когда его магия рассеялась, Инквизитор опять потерял сознание.

***

— Я снова жив? — сипло спросил Инквизитор, открыв глаза. Картинка перед глазами перестала вращаться, и он понял, что лежит в собственной постели на высоко взбитых подушках, что свет в комнате потушен, не считая камина и пары свечей в подсвечнике на столе. Солас, читавший у стола, тут же прервался, подошёл.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Не знаю. Ниже рёбер и выше паха не чувствую вообще ничего. Дай воды, если мне можно.

Солас отошёл к столу. Алларос приподнял одеяло, просто проверить, есть ли у него ещё живот. Увидел широкую толстую повязку и опустил одеяло обратно.

Вернулся Солас с чашкой, сел на край кровати и с отточенной заботливостью лазаретной сиделки помог Алларосу напиться. Унёс опустевший сосуд, тихо сказал:

— Сожалею, дитя спасти не удалось.

— Ты не виноват, — неохотно шевельнул языком Алларос. — Ты не виноват.

Солас покачал головой и добавил:

— Чтобы спасти тебе жизнь, мне пришлось торопиться. Ты больше не понесёшь.

— Хорошо, — сказал Алларос. Лицо его ничего не выражало. — Это хорошо. А я что, опять буду жить?

— Ты быстро выздоровеешь, — заверил Солас. — Разве что Якорь наверняка доставит ещё неприятных сюрпризов.

— Ясно, — Алларос закрыл глаза. Лицо его на миг исказилось. Солас поспешно отвернулся: знал, что Инквизитор не захочет, чтобы у его слабости были свидетели.

— Я сообщу остальным, что тебе лучше, и пришлю лекаря, — отговорился он.

У двери его догнало негромкое, но отчётливое:

— Останься.

Солас вернулся к постели раненного. Глаза Аллароса всё ещё были закрыты, щёки — сухи.

— Я не могу ничего обещать, — честно сказал Солас.

— А я ничего и не прошу, — не поднимая век, отозвался Алларос. — Но Корифей оставил после себя кучу мусора и массу беспорядка. Я был бы рад твоей компании, когда буду разгребать всё это.

— Ты не обязан. Разрывы закрыты, дело Вестника сделано.

— Это же мой мир, Солас, я в нём живу. Как я его брошу, если могу помочь?

Какое-то время Солас молча смотрел на его бледное измученное лицо, на тихо вздымающуюся и опадающую под тёплым одеялом грудь. Потом сказал:

— В таком случае, я останусь, — разулся и лёг на край кровати.


End file.
